1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical area of smartphones, and pertains more particularly to devices and methods for securely docking a smartphone to another physical body.
2. Description of Related Art
Smartphones and carrier wallets and cradles are very well known in the art, and afford some security to carrying a smartphone and having ready access for use. The security level of conventional carrying apparatus, however, leaves a lot to be desired, and thieves everywhere continue to target smartphones for theft. One of the problems is that a conventional carrying device for carrying a smartphone attached to a belt, for example, is not difficult to remove from the belt. What is clearly needed is a very secure way to lock smartphones and carriers to personal items or other anchors, which will be very difficult to release.